Evil Ryu
__TOC__ General Evil Ryu is a version of Ryu that has submitted to the desire to kill, the "Satsui no Hado" ("Surge of the Killing Intent"). Ryu constantly struggles against this urge, as he always wants to win, no matter the cost. The drive to win can cause him to become even more violent, resulting in this transformation into Evil Ryu. Evil Ryu was originally introduced in Street Fighter Zero manga and was adapted by Capcom later on. He is able to use many of Akuma's abilities, including Ashura Senkuu (teleporting) and the Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon). Attributes Evil Ryu is very similar to normal Ryu in many ways, but he is slightly lighter and has many different normal attacks, and his special moves are generally more powerful (with the exception of Hadoken). He is also able to use a diagonally fired Zanku Hadoken in the air, and will fire two of them at once when using the EX version of the move. In addition, instead of the Hurricane Kick, Evil Ryu uses the Ashura Senkuu (teleport). In terms of playstyle, Ryu and Evil Ryu are similar, but there are notable differences. For one thing, Evil Ryu's attacks are generally quicker to start and to end, and he also moves more quickly than Ryu. These traits make him better suited to be an aggressive character than Ryu. Additionally, Evil Ryu generally hits harder with his normal and special moves, giving him the ability to KO opponents faster. Finally, Evil Ryu generally has less priority and range on his attacks than Ryu does, so getting inside enemies' defenses is important. Evil Ryu, Ryu, and Chun-Li share the unique ability to cancel some of their normal moves into Special attacks. For example, when Evil Ryu connects with the first two hits of his Jab, he can directly go into a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku for a combo. This allows him to "confirm" damage from attacks that normally would not cause much damage on their own. Evil Ryu's Normal Moves Neutral attack *Evil Ryu delivers three quick punches. It has slightly above-average range and power for a Jab. Deals up to 10%. Any of the punches may be canceled into a Special Move on contact. Dash attack *Evil Ryu performs a powerful lunging punch move that deals good horizontal knockback but has long ending lag. 10%. Forward tilt *A strong long-ranged punch move that deals 11% damage. Up tilt ' *A spin heel kick that hits high in front of Evil Ryu. It has solid range overall and is best suited for hitting enemies out of the air. 10%. Upon contact, it may be canceled into a Special Move. '''Down tilt ' *Evil Ryu does a quick crouching jab that deals weak knockback and can be rapid-fired. 2%. Upon contact, it may be canceled into a Special Move. '''Side smash *The "High-Blade Leg Kick" attack. This is a powerful KO move that has good range. 17%-13%. Up smash *The "Axe Kick", or Ryusokyaku. It launches foes directly into the air with decent power. Down smash *Evil Ryu performs the Kongou Kokuretsuzan, an attack where Evil Ryu slams the ground, releasing energy above himself and to his sides. Very slow, but good range, damage, and knockback. Neutral aerial *Evil Ryu performs a flying side kick. It gives him a lot of range, decent speed, and decent knockback as well. It's faster than but slightly weaker than normal Ryu's Nair. This is Evil Ryu's go-to edge guard. 9%-5%. Forward aerial *A quick forwards punch. It's a good edge guard as well. 11% Back aerial *A backwards spin kick. This move is very fast to startup and recover and has deceptively high knockback (for its appearance) 11%. Up aerial *An upwards kick that is cancelable and has decent active frames. Down aerial *Evil Ryu plummets towards the ground with the Misogi attack. Deals two hits, the first hit being a spike that leads into the second. Forward throw *Evil Ryu does a kick throw forwards. 8%. Back throw *A backwards rolling throw that travels a fair distance along thr ground before throwing the enemy with moderately high power. 9%. Up throw *Evil Ryu uppercuts his foe into the air. Launches enemies upwards. 9%. Down throw *Evil Ryu slams his foe into the ground in front of him. 9%. Evil Ryu's Special Moves Trivia * Notable Appearances *Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998) *Capcom VS SNK 2 (2001) *Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition (2011) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Universe Category:Hard Hitter Category:Almost Completed